


He said she said

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're cheating on me" Matthew said lazily from the kitchen table as he lifted his coffee to take a sip.  </p><p>Alfred paused and  raised an eyebrow "oh? Good to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said she said

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno... I just... don't know. out of no where... The starting conversation popped into my head and I had to write it down. I didn't even know the smut was going to happen. it was a ride o.o

"you're cheating on me" Matthew said lazily from the kitchen table as he lifted his coffee to take a sip. 

Alfred paused and raised an eyebrow "oh? Good to know.” he nodded as he continued on his way to the fridge, ”Man or woman" 

"Woman" Matthew answered simply, tapping a few keys on his laptop.

Alfred hummed noncommittally, "Is she hot?" 

"Hard to say. But, I'm calling off the wedding because of it, so maybe..." 

"Oh we're engaged this week?" Alfred asked casually, shutting the door, milk in hand. 

"well apparently not anymore” Matthew continued as Alfred poured cereal and milk in a bowl “You're leaving me just as the adoption goes through too."

"we’re getting a kid now too! Wow... I'm an asshole, sorry babe" Alfred turned leaning against the counter and taking a bite of his frosted flakes.

"It's okay,” Matthew sighed closing the laptop and standing, picking up his plate and mug, walking to the sink to place them there “but you get the dishes from breakfast. I'm far too emotionally damaged by the drug overdose from last week.” He leaned over giving the taller blonde a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“fair enough” Alfred said with a nod as he watched Matthew moved to put the milk away, “but, only if you promise to decide which drug you're addicted to. I mean… the pharmacy you apparently have stashed away is bad enough without a drug lab for street stuff too,” 

“hey now…" Matthew said turning to pout "My drug addictions were caused by your inability to get it up remember? I was feeling physically and emotionally abandoned... I should be allowed a few dozen addictions…” 

“ouch… that one was a low blow…” Alfred said pouting down into his half empty bowl

Matthew offered a small smile of apology and walked over taking Alfred's bowl and setting it on the counter. He turned back to Alfred, taking his face in both hands, kissing him deeply as he pressed their bodies together. Matthew moaned softly into the kiss as Alfred’s hands moved around him and down to grab hold of his ass. 

As Alfred’s tongue made it’s way into Matthew’s mouth, Matthew’s hand moved down, slipping under the waistband of Alfred's Pajama pants and boxers, grasping his half hard member, gently stroking it to full mast before pulling back to purr “Well… I just disproved that one…”

“I dunno” Alfred said moving down to nibble on Matthew’s neck “I think we should test it a little bit further… don’t you?” 

Matthew moaned arching into his longtime boyfriend, his words breathy “don’t you have-” He gasped as Alfred’s hand slipped into the back of his pants, nails digging into the flesh of Matthew’s ass. “mmnnn, a shoot to get to?”

Alfred bent his knees, Matthew knowing what was coming moved his arms to around Alfred’s neck, giggling as he was lifted up. Alfred turned and sat Matthew on the counter, moving to lift the smaller blondes shirt up over his head. Matthew’s hands laced in Alfred’s golden blond locks before the taller of the two was leaning forward dragging his teeth across Matthew’s collar before speaking between kisses there, “well… that’s the nice thing- about being- the star.” He took Matthew’s nipple between his teeth, biting down and tugging. Matthew moaned fingers tightening their grip. Alfred chuckled and pulled back looking up “The party can’t start till I walk in” He said with a cheesy wink and that award winning smile. 

Matthew returned the chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Alfred, “I guess so” He purred “But I might get in trouble if I’m late Mr.Movie star.” 

“Nope” Alfred said “I needed to take up the head make-up artists time for a private consult.” 

“Oh?” Matthew half gasped as Alfred picked him up again, quickly moving them to the couch that was just insight of Alfred’s forgotten breakfast. 

“mmmhmmm” Alfred said laying Matthew back, fingers slipping around the edge of Matthew's sweat pants, tugging them down. “I need to know desperately… If I’m a summer or a spring….” Alfred moaned softly looking down at Matthew’s already leaking cock, moving down to lick the precum from its head. he smiled cheekily “I’m afraid I’ll be useless if you don’t tell me.” 

“Well-” Matthew started started cut off momentarily by the sight of Alfred’s cock springing free “that information comes at a cost…” Matthew purred sitting up a little, running his fingers over Alfred’s balls and up his shaft teasingly. 

Alfred groaned before gasping “Anything….” trying to push more towards the warm, delicate fingers, moaning loudly as they wrapped around again giving long strokes. “mmmm I’ll give you anything…” he said eyes half lidded but burning into Matthew’s

Matthew smirked lacing his free arm around Alfred’s neck, bringing their lips to barely touch before moaning wantonly against them, “Fuck me?” 

Alfred didn’t need to be told twice, he pushed the other man down, pinning him with his body and shoving their mouths together. Matthew’s arms were wrapped around his neck and back holding him close and they ignored the brief clicking of teeth in their need. Alfred reached down blindly grabbing the bottle of lube from under the couch. Lack of sex his ass… they had these hidden everywhere because of this reason… 

Alfred popped the lid one handed, slicking himself before testing to make sure Matthew was still stretched from this morning before the shower. he was. Alfred angled his fingers up, hitting the spot that changed Matthew’s mewling into a cry that broke the kiss. He smirked assaulting it a few more times to watch the wrecked look in Matthew's face. 

Alfred couldn’t hold back any more though, He pulled his fingers back, shoving his cock into the tight heat of Matthew’s ass, moaning loudly as the muscles squeezed him “ahhh fuck Mattie…” He groaned moved slowly but starting to build it up. 

Matthew’s legs locked around Alfred’s waist as he moaned profanities. “fuck Alfred, ahhh yes… Fuck me hard, please! take my ass baby” Alfred growled, biting down on Matthew’s shoulder as he gladly complied pounding in and smirking in triumph as Matthew’s sentences turned to half formed words “fuc- uh shi-it… Alfred! yes yes yes! there! therethere, fuck~” 

Alfred pulled back licking the bitten spot before moving to Matthew’s ear, “you li-like that don’t you? like feel- ohhh god! - feeling me deep inside?” 

Matthew whimpered “yes~ please please Alfie~” tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as Alfred pounded mercilessly, as his nails dug into Alfred's back. He arched up crying out as Alfred angled just right, hitting his prostate over and over in quick succession.

“Oh fuck!” Alfred grunted as he felt Matthew’s ass tighten around him “you’re so fucking t-tight baby~ you’re gonna make me cum…” Alfred growled again as nails drug down his back, only spurring him on faster 

Matthew threw his head back, mouth opened in a wordless cry as the speed picked up, when he could find a way to use his voice he gasped out “cum… Cum please… please just fucking- uhnng! Alfred!” He couldn’t hold back, but that was fine because just after the first shot of white shot out of Matthew, he could feel hot seed filling him, Alfred strangled cry of his name accompanying it. 

Alfred fucked him to finish before dropping to his elbows on top on Matthew, Matthew's nailed unburyed themselves from Alfred’s skin, hands holding delicately to Alfred now as the two panted in the afterglow. 

Alfred finally moved, kissing Matthew softly, littering his face with them until the small blonde giggled. “Alfred, your such a dork” 

“But I’m your dork~” He said giving Matthew a lazy Eskimo kiss and enjoying the sex drunk smile he got for it. 

“mmmhmmm.. and everyone is gonna know it when we show up late. Matthew said raising an eyebrow. 

Alfred sighed “I hate when you're responsible..” 

“yes well… according to the tabloids we have a lot to deal with today, so one of us has to be” Matthew said, raising his head to Kiss Alfred again before pulling his arms back and tapping Alfred to get up. 

Alfred groaned and stretched, kicking the pants the rest the way off before helping Matthew up and throwing an arm around his shoulder as they walked to get dressed. “so? Spring or summer?” 

Matthew chuckled. turning to kiss Alfred’s cheek “you’re a spring, baby”


End file.
